Systems which harness sea wave energy are known in the art. In one approach energy is generated when floating modules move up and down in response to wave action. In other systems the power generating mechanism uses the vertical motion inherent in the movement of waves to effect a corresponding displacement of a component of the generating system. Other systems utilize pendulums or the movement of fluid to generate power from wave motion. And still other systems utilize the tilting motion of a floating module to generate electrical power.